1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for adjusting an acceleration sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of this type are generally known. For example, a capacitive acceleration sensor is known from the publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,989 A, including at least one movable seismic mass, the seismic mass being deflectable by an acceleration, and including at least one movable electrode which is situated opposite at least one stationary electrode and forms a measuring capacitance therewith, at least one further stationary electrode being provided, it being possible to apply an electric voltage to the further electrode in such a way that a force is applied to the seismic mass. The further electrode is used to perform a self test of the acceleration sensor, a deflection of the seismic mass relative to the substrate being achieved during the self test, not by an acceleration force, but by an electrostatic interaction between the further electrodes and the seismic mass simulating a deflection of the seismic mass relative to the substrate. In this way, it is possible to test or adjust the acceleration sensor without a real acceleration force having to be present.